Elyse Faemourn
|Row 7 title = Status: |Row 7 info = Alive |Row 8 title = Family: |Row 8 info = Lou'ys Faemourn (father) Albaric Faemourn(uncle) Syleen Faemourn (mother, deceased) ) Syradriel Faeblood(cousin) Altanys Faemourn (elder brother) Absolyn Faemourn (younger brother) Ja'que Faemourn (younger brother} Graff Highmountain (secret lover)}} Elyse Faemourn is a member of the House of Faemourn, a Nightborne family that has declared its division away from Suramar and its allegiance to the Alliance. Known as a shrewd and cunning noblewoman, Elyse attempted to take control of the family after the supposed death of her father, Lou'ys Faemourn, during the Faemourn Succession Crisis, by way of her own substantial supporters and cunning. Known for her status as, outside of her brother Altanys Faemourn, the most learned of the Faemourn children; Elyse was the biggest contender for the seat of her father. She held the most support out of any of the three siblings, even after her brother Ja'que Faemourn allied with the Blades of Greymane and her disenfranchised older brother, and was known to hold the most profitable region of Fae'yrel. This however, was undone by a shadow organization that operated within Fae'yrel that had been watching Elyse. While Elyse sought to bring Faemourn into neutrality, siding with neither Azeroth or the Legion until a clear winner in the fighting had emerged, she had lacked the concrete stability to assure her rise to the throne of Fae'yrel until her brothers had been sabotaged. As a result, she was the first target for the Blades on their campaign to see Ja'que rise to power. The shadow organization had provided the Blades with key information after they had smuggled several items of importance to them, providing damning information that Elyse's body guard, Graff Highmountain, a tauren that never left her side, was infact also her secret lover. When posed with this information, Elyse's normally ironclad emotionless facade was shattered, as should this go public, she'd be ruined. Agreeing to stay out of the succession crisis, Elyse was blackmailed into submission in order to keep her love affair a secret. When the Blades later sabotaged the efforts of Elyse's other brother, Absolyn Faemourn, both siblings were over turned in favor of their brother Ja'que, though neither Absolyn or Ja'que ultimately rose to power as their father returned with a host of Felborne to take back the family under his reins for the sake of Suramar. After her father was defeated and admitted the error of his ways, having both restored Altanys and abdicated to him, Elyse fell inline under her elder brother, though it is said she spends most of her time now attempting to piece together investigation into the loyalties of certain servants; whispered that she is attempting to find the shadow organization so she might take her vengeance upon them for ruining her chances at taking control of the family. While her search for this organization continues, the betrayal of her brother, Absolyn, shook the Faemourn to their core. Despite many believing that Elyse would follow suit, she instead doubled down with the Alliance; becoming her brother's lead advisor. Named Seneschal of Fae'yrel, she has become the secondary ruler of the region, taking on administrative duties when Altanys is abroad with the Blades. Indirectly achieving her goals, she has declared that family will remain above all else, even as her family has begun to divide. Category:Nightborne Category:Characters Category:House of Faemourn Category:Blades of Greymane